The invention relates to a floating light with a light base receiving at least one light source or lighting means, and with a light screen which can be connected thereto and surrounds the light source, with an aperture for connecting to the light base and in addition having a closed, in particular substantially spherical surface, a seal being provided in the contact area between the light screen and light base, and the sealed contact area between the light screen and the light base being located in the use position below the surface of the liquid which the receives the floating light, whereby the floating light is connected with at least fastening element that extends under the surface of the liquid and is there anchored or anchorable.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,552, a floating light in accordance with the above-mentioned type is known, that includes a light source carried by a light base as well as a light screen connected therewith that surrounds the light source, and includes an opening for connection with the light base, whereby a fastening element is connected to the light base that is anchored under the surface of the liquid on which the floating light floats. Because the connection area between the light base and the light screen is under the surface of the water in the use position at least part of the time, a seal or a sealing element is provided between the light base and the light screen in the connection area.
In the use position for floating in the water, light and in particular spherical shaped light screens provide a strong buoyancy force, while against this the at least one connecting element anchored light base can not float. The opposing forces of the light base on the one side and the light base on the other side load the connection area of the light piece provided seal so that over time the seal can fail.
A similar floating light is known from EP 0 907 865 B1, particularly from FIG. 3. With such a floating light, a stretch of water can be illuminated, and the floating light can be provided floating at practically any optional position along the stretch of water.
The light base there has the electrical cable and can be anchored therewith.
Trials have already been performed of anchoring the light base with a retaining device.
In these cases it has however been found that with wind, waves, or other loads between the light base and the light screen a force can arise acting in the separating direction of these two portions. The anchoring tends to hold the base, while buoyancy or wind forces act on the light screen against this anchoring force. The danger thereby arises that in the course of time seal failures arise at the sealed contact area and liquid or water enters the floating light. This can above all occur when the seal, inserted as a seal or sealing element and kept constantly under pressure, gradually fatigues and its material loses elasticity, or completely moves aside or creeps away under the compressing force.